1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image formation apparatus using an electrophotographic printing method, a photosensitive drum is negatively charged by a charge roller. Thereafter, a negatively charged portion in the photosensitive drum is irradiated with light beams from an exposure head, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image is developed by a developer that is supplied from a development roller and a supply roller, and a developer image generated by the development is transferred onto paper by a transfer roller.
In the above-mentioned image formation apparatus, as for a strategy to achieve the printing of an image having a large number of pixels or a large-sized image, for example, it can be considered to use: a wide light-emitting head that has a width equivalent to the width of printing paper, but which is expensive and lacks a general-purpose property; or a light-emitting head module that has a width equivalent to the width of printing paper with multiple narrow light-emitting heads being arranged in parallel. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-67140, for example, discloses a feature related to the light-emitting head module.